Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 0 & 9 \\ 4 & 0 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 \\ 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$